


Their Sign

by Sam_Nook



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 100wordsprompts, Demigods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Human AU, PJO, matthew is a son of demeter, percy jackson crossover, prompt was godly, unclaimed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Nook/pseuds/Sam_Nook
Summary: "Well... It's not that easy. Being claimed is a complex thing. It happens more often now, but sometimes things happen, or we have to wait."
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	Their Sign

**Author's Note:**

> Random prompt eleven: godly.

Alfred's father had never told them that they had different mothers. Alphonse Jones was an environmental scientist with more than a million plants in and around their house and had won a Nobel prize early on in his career. He was smart and had a green thumb, but raising children was nothing like growing plants, and Alfred's dad was not good at raising children. 

When they arrived at the camp, it didn't take much for them to believe that their mother was a Greek Goddess. It made more sense after being chased by cyclops. Besides, they knew nothing about their mother, so it wasn't the strangest idea. 

Alfred spent most of his first day in his thoughts, he followed Matthew around and pretended to listen, but he was thinking. He was trying to figure out who could have been their mother, but he didn't really remember anything from their short unit on Greek mythology in history class. 

When they stopped in front of the cabins, Alfred leaned over and whispered to his brother. "Who do you think our mother is?" 

Matthew only pursued his lips and gave Alfred a pointed look, so Alfred dropped the topic. 

**~~**

The sun was setting in the west, and the small number of campers, Alfred was told there were more during the summer, were gathered around a large campfire. It was then that a gold sickle with a few sheaths of wheat appears over Matthew's head. The campers moved back, and as they pointed above Matthew's head, Matthew followed their gaze and gasped. Alfred stepped forward, and as everyone turned to look at him, he was Matthew's brother; after all, Alfred could see the confusion in their eyes. 

It was silent before someone spoke, Alfred's mind briefly recalled the name Katyusha. "Matthew, you've been claimed by Demeter."

And then Alfred ran. 

Alfred pushed past through the crowd of campers and towards the darkness in the distance. He had no clue where he was going, but he wasn't exactly worried about that. He couldn't focus on anything else except getting away from that. He knew it wasn't Matthew's fault but swallowing a bitter taste jealously and disappointment was like swallowing bile. He found himself running through trees, and finally, he stumbled to a stop in the middle of a moonlit clearing. He sank to his knees and panted, his mind whirling. It was silent except for a hooting owl in the trees, and Alfred couldn't help but glare at the grass underneath him. 

He thought it was a mistake, perhaps Demeter could only claim one kid at a time? Maybe she hasn't meant to forget him? Alfred laughed bitterly; it wasn't an accident. He knew that his brother was much more talented than him with his gardening skills, he could grow practically anything, and it made his father proud. Alfred, on the other hand, didn't have that gift. Maybe that was it; he wasn't good enough to be claimed. He wasn't good enough for his father or his mother. 

His fingers torn through the dirt, and in a flash of fury, he grabbed it and threw it with all his might. It hit something, and Alfred was shocked as a kid stepped out of the shadows and wiped at the dirt covering his face. 

"Well, if I knew I was going to get that kind of reaction following you, I wouldn't have done so in the first place."

The other was smaller and a bit shorter than Alfred as he stood. His blond hair shone palely in the silver moonlight, and his eyes were green. He was a bow and quiver strapped to his back, and he watched Alfred curiously. 

"I... Uh, wasn't aiming for you." Alfred offered in a lame apology. "I was mad, and you were there. Sorry, who are you?" 

"Arthur Kirkland, you're the kid who got claimed's brother, right? Alfred?" Alfred pursed his lips and nodded. He glanced away and stared at the ground. 

"I didn't think anyone would follow me." Arthur snorted but crossed his arms and let Alfred continue to speak. "I just got really scared. I didn't want them to judge me for not being claimed. It doesn't make sense. If Matthew got claimed, why not me? She wouldn't forget about me, right?" He glanced up and was met with Arthur's pitiful gaze. 

"Well... It's not that easy. Being claimed is a complex thing. It happens more often now, but sometimes things happen, or we have to wait." Arthur wasn't exactly the best at comforting him, he knew that, but he figured he would help the best. After all, it's been over a decade, and he hadn't been claimed yet. 

"We? Who's your godly parent?" Alfred shifted onto his knees, and Arthur joined him in a crouch a moment later. 

"I have yet to be claimed." That made Alfred feel a little bit better. He wasn't alone in this, after all. He opened his mouth to speak before Arthur continued, "like you, I'm angry, but it'll hurt less after some time. I'm sure there's a reason for it. There's always a reason behind everything." 

Arthur stood and gave Alfred a reassuring smile. "Come on, the woods aren't safe, and we should head back. You'll be in the Hermes Cabin while you're unclaimed." Alfred nodded and stood before following Arthur back into the darkness of the woods. 

Behind him, an owl called out into the forest; it almost sounded comforting. 

_Maybe... Demeter wasn't his mother._


End file.
